Lost And Found
by ABoyWorthFightingFor
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Kuroko has lost his dog, Nigou, and can't find him anywhere. Where could he be?


"Nigou!" A teal headed teen called out, frantic. It's 9:45 pm, Christmas Eve, and Kuroko Tetsuya is outside, looking for his dog that had gotten out of his sight. "Where could he be?" He asked himself. He leaned against a bench in the park, tired from looking. Just when he was about to give up, he heard his name being called.

"Kurokocchi!" An over energetic voice called out. Kuroko turned his head to face a recognizable face. His smile was bright as his golden locks swept to the side by the wind and Kuroko instantly knew that it was Kise Ryouta, an old friend from his middle school, Teikou. Beside him, there was a tanned teen with navy blue hair, slouching a bit, whom was recognized as Aomine Daiki, another friend from Teikou. Kuroko waved at them, rubbing the forming tears away. The two of them rushed over to him once they noticed the action.

"What's wrong?" Aomine asked, sitting down beside him. Kuroko had to blink and rub his eyes for a while until he was capable to look at them and talk.

"I can't find Nigou," he said, pained. The two looked at each other, confusion was clear on both of their faces. They stayed silent for a while, until Kise made a sound of remembrance.

"Ah! Isn't Nigou Kurokocchi's dog?" Kise asked to clarify. Kuroko nodded, hanging his head down in the process. "Don't worry, we'll help you find him, right, Aominecchi?" The blond teen looked towards his companion's direction. The navy haired teen rubbed the back of his neck, the look of hesitance in his eyes.

"It's gonna be hard looking for something I've never even seen," he stated, cautiously looking to the smallest one of the three. He watched as Kuroko took his phone out of his pocket to flip through something. His vision was then focused on a picture of a black and white dog with deep blue, circular eyes, much like Kuroko's.

"He looks just like you-" Aomine said. He couldn't help but to snicker at the similarity. The statement, however, had a negative effect on Kuroko, whom only got sadder at the comparison. "Ah- Sorry, Tetsu," he apologized. Kuroko only waved it off.

"No, it's fine, Aomine-kun," Kuroko reassured. He got up, and gave the two a soft smile. "Thank you, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. I appreciate your help, or at least the comfort." Kise grinned back in reply, while Aomine just looked away in embarrassment.

"No problem, Kurokocchi! Glad to help!" Kise exclaimed, getting up as well. "Should we get Midorimacchi and Momoicchi to help, too?" he suggested. Kuroko shook his head, 'no' in response.

"If we meet them on the way, then sure, but I want the minimum amount of trouble on you guys as possible," Kuroko stated. Kise and Aomine nodded in agreement, and they started to look for the lost canine.

xXx 10:37 xXx

If it was Midorima, he would say that it was fate that the trio had met a certain green headed male with thick framed glasses, and a female with long pink hair in a ponytail, carrying some shopping bags.

"Momoicchi! Midorimacchi!" Kise called out, waving at the duo to come forth. Momoi happily agreed, dropping the bags and suffocating Kuroko in the process, while Midorima reluctantly came.

"What's this about?" Midorima questioned as he faced the four.

"Tetsu lost his dog, and we need your help to find it," Aomine explained, trying to pull Momoi away from Kuroko, who let go right when she heard that.

"Ehh?! Tetsu-kun's dog ran away?! How come?" She asked, facing Kuroko. Kuroko felt the tears forming again and he, once again, blinked and wiped them away.

"I don't know, he got out of my sight and now I don't know where he is at all," the teal head explained. Midorima fixed his glasses and combed his hair with his hand.

"And you figured that the best way to look for him is to stay together?" The green headed teen questioned, raising his eyebrow at mainly Kuroko. Momoi glared half heartedly at him.

"You can't blame them for not wanting to leave Tetsu-kun when he's in this state!" Momoi scolded. "But Midorin is right. We have to spilt up if we want to find him effectively." Kise and Aomine agreed, since they've been wandering around for about an hour now.

"I'll stay with Kuroko, since you loons would only hinder him further," Midorima volunteered, much to Momoi's and Kise's dismay. "We'll meet back at 11:45 for any further insight." The group, save for Kuroko, nodded in agreement, then broke off into different directions to search.

xXx 11:45 xXx

"It's hopeless," Kuroko sighing at the empty arms of everyone, except for Momoi who was holding her bags. "We'll never find him," he said, miserably. Kise pouted at that.

"Don't think so negatively, Kurokocchi!" Kise commanded. "We'll find him even if we freeze to death in this weather!" He promised. Kuroko smiled at the reassurance, but then felt a vibration in his pocket. He opened it and his eyes widened in surprise and shock. He had received a message from his former captain, Akashi Seijuro, to meet him at the 'usual place', which was underneath a sakura tree at Teikou, at 11:55 sharp. He looked up from his phone and saw everyone looking at their phones as well. Aomine was the first to move. He stuck out his phone.

"If it's his orders, than I guess we have to. If we start running now, we can probably make it, although..." He trailed off as everyone looked towards the teal headed boy, who had very low stamina for a basketball player.

"Eh~? Kurochin, Midochin, Momoichin, Kisechin, Aominchin? What are you all doing here together?" The group heard a voice asked. They turned to face a purple haired giant whom was sucking on a lollipop.

"Mukkun!" Momoi exclaimed, eyes lighting up at him, since she hasn't seen him for a while. "What are you doing here?" She asked. The purple haired teen walked up to them, and pulled out his phone so they could see the same exact text message they read earlier

"Murochin wanted to see his friend or something, and I tagged along. Then Akachin sent me this and now I'm on the way to the meeting place, but we'll be late by this pace," the giant, more commonly known as Murasakibara Atsushi, explained. Aomine pointed at Kuroko.

"Do you think you can carry him there? If even one of us is late, who knows what will happen if he gets mad," Aomine reasoned. The group shuddered at the possible outcomes and Murasakibara nodded in agreement. Said male picked up Kuroko and started to walk away.

"If we don't hurry, Akachin will be mad at all of us," he said. The group then started running, Aomine carrying Momoi once she got tired. In the end, they were all late, arriving at 11:59, but Kuroko didn't care about the consequences at all because in his former captain's arms, the Akashi Seijuro, the ruthless basketball player whom did anything to win, was holding the very dog that they were looking for. To everyone's surprise, to Akashi's most of all, a single tear escaped from Kuroko's eyes.

"Nigou," he whispered. The said dog woofed happily and ran into his owners arms as the first snow had fallen.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas! This was actually supposed to be for a different series, but I guess this can be the start of it. I'll post the next chapter soon. Spoiler: it's about Akashi's and Nigou's 'adventure'**_


End file.
